Hyperdimension Neptunia: Fires of Hope III
by AkiraArchus
Summary: After the final battle against Diamond Heart a new threat appeared Ryuuga the Overlord of a Corrupt Dimension called the "Dimension of Shadows" now Akira must protect Noire from Marrying this new Villian A/N: Saori from Hyperdivotion Noire will be in this saga of my storyline (OC x Harem) (rated M for language,Sexual themes,Suggestive moments and blood)
1. Chapter 1: an Army of Malice

_Author's note: _Here comes the 3rd arc storyline for my Neptunia series of fanfiction i hope you enjoy it, i am going to have some references to other games in this story too so keep an eye out for those

without further adieu let the story {and maybe some cringe)

OP theme: Seize the day {from Tokyo Xanadu}

-~-BEGIN-~-

Akira is shown back at his office in Arcadia's Basilicom it has been almost a day after Ryuuga threatened to marry Noire and Akira is not going to let that happen

Akira: (that bastard thinks he can just say he is gonna make Noire his bride!? he's got another thing coming!!)

as Akira is having his internal rant he gets a call from Planeptune about some kind of new enemy he hurries over to help take care of it

-~-[In Planeptune]-~-

Neptune in HDD form is trying her best to hold back the new beasts that are attacking

Purple Heart: what are these things!?

Nepgear is also fighting these new enemies till Akira in his HDD form cuts down one of enemies

Crimson Heart: tch, these things don't seem to strong and here i thought this might actually be entertaining !!

Neptune and Nepgear help Akira during the fight but then Akira gets another call from Lastation this time

Purple Heart: Akira, you should go we'll try to fight these things off

Compa and IF come running as they join Neptune and Nepgear Akira nods and flies off to Lastation

-~-[Lastation]-~-

in Lastation Noire is seen in HDD fighting off some of the new enemies but gets hit by a trap insnaring her

Black Heart: ngh………let me go!!

Akira cuts down the enemy who trapped Noire then he releases Noire

Black Heart: i-i totally had that you know!!

Akira just looks at her before cutting down another of the strange creatures

Crimson Heart: sure you did, but enough talk let's take these things down!!

the two of them together easily overtook the enemies and Akira sees that the Creatures are actually human beings from a different dimension

Crimson Heart: huh, were have i seen this kind of thing before?

Akira has a flashback to playing a certain horror game with an outbreak of monsters who were infected humans

Crimson Heart: (if they are like that, what dimension are these things from!?)

Akira and Noire are relieved that they took care of the the enemies but one of the enemies that is still alive begins to speak

Malice being: Master Ryuuga will have the Goddess Black Heart as his bride

the humanoid being then Disintagrates into nothing as does the others while Akira and Noire revert to their Human forms

Akira: so these are Ryuuga's minons,kind of pethetic are they?

Noire winces from how she was almost taken to Ryuuga by those brain dead beings and looks at Akira

Noire: d-don't let this get to your head but thank you for protecting me from those creeps

the two of them finally have a bit of peace before Ryuuga in an interdimenional ship starts a speech

Ryuuga: people of Gamindustri, i am Ryuuga from a dimension were there are no CPUs and i rule as an overlord of darkness

Akira looks up at the ship in anger as the speech continues

Ryuuga: i have come to make the Goddess Black Heart my bride, once i do i'll infect her with the darkness from my dimension *sinister grin* now time to release my creatures of Malice!!

from the ship a lot of monsters are released some look human in nature but most look like regular monsters with a dark color scheme then normal as well as Spider like monsters

Akira: (looks like it has begun!!)

all over Gamindustri these new enemies take there places in areas like Virtua Forest and even Terrauna Cave

-~-[Hours later in Planeptune]-~-

everyone has gathered to try to get the situation under control

Noire: we have to stop him, i don't want to be that creep's bride i'd rather marry Akira!!

the others shout a confused "huh!?" at what Noire said

Noire: y-you didn't hear that!!

Akira smiles a bit at Noire from her saying she'd want to marry him but he isn't disillusioned by such matters at the moment

Akira: (well Ryuuga, i know your plan now i hope you enjoy your time in this dimension cause when i get to you it's over!!)

-~-**Chapter End**-~-

New data on Akira:

Akira now has more personality in this part of the story he will have the Personality of what would be called a "Protector" and "Knight" kind of character it will become more Apparent in later chapters


	2. Chapter 2: New enemies and a New Ally

-~-[Near Lowee]-~-

Blanc is seen in HDD form dealing with a large Lizard like Monster along with her sisters

White Heart: damn it, this thing is persistent!!

both Rom and Ram are having difficulty beating the Lizard monster as well

White Sister {Ram}: our magic isn't doing anything either!?

Akira comes by in his HDD form though he when he tries to attack the giant lizard it doesn't seem to do anything to it

Crimson Heart: what is this thing made of, steel!? (even than it should have some weak point)

the four of them try to deal with the lizard monster as fast as they can but it just isn't getting damaged

White Heart: we aren't damaging this bastard!!

Akira looks at the monster then over at a tower that seems be powering the lizard up some how

Crimson Heart: (this is the stupidest idea i have ever thought up) Blanc that tower over there wasn't here before right?

Blanc looks at the tower then looks back at Akira

White Heart: no it wasn't there before, what are you getting at?

Akira doesn't answer and uses a glyph platform and dashes toward the tower while the Lowee sisters deal with the monster

White Heart: hey!! Akira get back here and answer the damn question!!

when Akira gets to the tower he looks around then flies to the top of the tower and he sees that at the top a glowing orb like object is in the center of the area

Crimson Heart: (is that what is powering the lizard up!?) no time for questions, PHOENIX SLASH!!!

with his swords on fire Akira slashes the orb then he snaps his fingers causing a blazing inferno shaped like a bird that incinerates the orb and the orb explodes sending Akira backwards from the tower and the tower it self falls apart

Crimson Heart: ngh, not doing that again………i could have died from that

Akira returns to Blanc and her sisters then sees that they were able to finish off the monster they all revert to human form

Blanc: that lizard probably was another lacky of that Ryuuga guy……he is starting to piss me off!!

Akira is abit scared by the irritated look Blanc is showing on her face

Akira: (i am glad she isn't mad at me)

after a moment Akira walks toward the route to Planeptune but gets bored of walking and transforms into Crimson Heart and flies to Planeptune instead

-~-[a few moments ago in Planeptune]-~-

Neptune was playing games when Histoire yells at her about getting her work done and Neptune gets kicked out of the Basilicom for a while, she heads out to try to get her way back in by doing some work

-~-[present time]-~-

Akira lands near by a tree and sees Neptune in the area Akira changes back to human form and goes to check what Neptune is up to

Akira: hey Neptune, what are you doing?

the lavender haired cutie looks at Akira a bit surprised to see him

Neptune: oh, Histy kicked me out of the Basilicom to do work………again

Akira sweatdrops at Neptune's attitude about work

Akira: shouldn't you just do the work so you can goof off later?

Neptune pauses to think about it then sighs

Neptune: guess you have a point, but i don't want to do any work today!!

Akira shakes his head at how lazy Neptune is

Akira: how about i come with you then ?

Neptune suddenly hugs Akira causing him to go wide eyed in surprise

Neptune: thank you Aki!!

Akira calms down and hugs Neptune back

Akira: (she smells nice……gaah, now is not the time for that!!) N-Neptune you can stop hugging me now

Neptune stops hugging him then they head out to do some work with Neptune singing "Nepu Nepu" again and again with Akira chuckling a bit

Akira: you know Neptune? you're very cute

Neptune stops for a moment with a little blush and she looks at Akira shyly

Neptune: that's the first time you said that too me, i almost thought you didn't have an opinion of me

Akira sweatdrops at Neptune now acting shy

Akira: (that was an odd change of mood……) uh, yeah i guess it is huh?

they continue to help each other for a while till Akira has helped Neptune to be able to go back into her Basilicom and Akira heads out to go to Lastation next

-~-[Lastation]-~-

once Akira gets there he heads over to the Basilicom to meet up with Noire but before could get there he bumped into a red headed girl wearing a light blue school girl kind of outfit

Both: ow …………*they both lock eyes for a moment*

Akira now is in what can only be called the "harem protagonist falling on top of a girl" cliche

Saori: um, i'm sorry about that

Akira gets up and he helps her up and they introduce themselves to each other they then both head over to the Basilicom together once there they go to Noire's office

-~-[In Noire's office]-~-

once Akira and Saori get off the Elevator Noire happily greets Akira but looks a bit jealous about Saori being close to him

Akira: hey Noire, i came here to help you out if you need it

Noire glares at Akira with her hands on her hips pouting

Akira: *sweatdrops* uh, did i do something wrong?

Saori looks at them both then gets the idea

Saori: oh you two know each other, well Lady Noire i came to work for the Basilicom is there anything i can do

Noire looks at Saori and then shows her a list of jobs available to her after a while Saori gets a job at the Basilicom {revealed a bit later}

Akira: now that that's out of the way, anything odd happen around here lately Noire?

the black haired goddess shakes her head and looks at Akira

Noire: not since the "Zombie" like enemies, why?

Akira shows a shard of the orb he destroyed

Akira: this was on the top of a tower in Lowee that wasn't there before, i was thinking maybe one is here in Lastation

the group checks recent data changes for maps of Gamindustri

Noire: it doesn't look like anything changed near here but over in leanbox it seems like a tower is there

Akira goes to leave but Noire stops him blushing a good amount of red that matches her eyes

Noire: i-i'll come with you!!

Akira nods and he, Noire and Saori head out to get on a boat to the island Leanbox is on leaving Uni in charge of Lastation for a while

the chapter closes with the three of them on a boat to Leanbox and Akira seems to not be having the best time at sea

-~-**Chapter End**-~-


	3. Chapter 3: The Leanbox

-~-[Leanbox Seaport]-~-

Noire, Akira and Saori have arrived in Leanbox though Akira looks like he has gotten seasick along the way

Akira: ugh………i never want to go on a boat again

the two girls who came with him sweatdrop at Akira's attitude towards boats they look for Vert to ask her if she knows anything about the strange Tower that has appeared

-~-[Leanbox Basilicom]-~-

after awhile the group makes it to the Basilicom in Leanbox though it appears Vert has left

Akira: damn it, she must of went to investigate by herself!!

Saori looks at the Tower from were they are

Saori: it looks tall, do you think it has something to do with the guy who did that announcement a while ago?

Akira grits his teeth at what he just heard

Akira: *with gritted teeth* he won't get what he wants, not while I'm around!!

Noire looks at Akira with concern for him

Noire: (Akira, i don't want him to risk his life for me but it's kind of nice to know he cares so much ……aah, no i can't think of that now)

they all head over to the Tower to find Vert

-~-[at the Tower]-~-

the group spots Vert in HDD fighting another strange monster that appears to be one of the giant spiders that came from Ryuuga's Dimension

Akira: a giant spider!? (it looks rather strong) Noire, let's help Vert!!

the two of them transform into HDD form and join Vert to defeat the spider monster

Crimson Heart: this monster is getting power from the Orb at the top of the tower!! if one of us can destroy that, the spider will be vounrable!!

the two Goddesses nod and deal with the spider to keep it busy while Akira goes to the top of Tower to take down the Orb

-~-[On Top of the Tower]-~-

Akira gets to the top of the Tower and sees the Orb this time colored differently a sickly green color at that

Crimson Heart: (a different color, must mean a different element?) if that is the case

Akira changes his blades he was using to lightning element attack option

Crimson Heart: try this, hrrraaaah!!!

Akira attacks the Orb and it chips from the lightning damage dealt

-~-[with Noire and Vert]-~-

Noire sees the flash of electricity at the top of the Tower and seems concerned about what is happening up there

Black Heart: (was that Akira or an enemy!?)

Noire while she is Desatrarated is webbed up by the giant spider and suddenly reverts out of HDD

Noire: !? (my transformation was cancelled!?) no!! get these webs off me!!

Vert tries to help Noire out of the webs but the webs seem to be absorbing Share Energy

Green Heart: ngh, these webs are taking my power!!

the giant spider screeches then it begins to climb the Tower to get to Akira

-~-[On Top of the Tower]-~-

Akira continues to attack the Orb until the giant spider jumps and smashes on to the platform of the top floor

Crimson Heart: !? (damn it!?)

the giant spider shoots webs from it's mouth at Akira to try to web him up but luckily Akira dodges in time

Crimson Heart: alright you overgrown son of a bitch!! i'll take you on !!(i got to find away to destroy the Orb and kill the spider!!)

Akira fights the spider while also trying to damage the Orb eventually the Orb is destroyed during the battle but the Tower still stands

Crimson Heart: (what the hell!?)

the giant spider screeches in pain from losing it's elemental strength and begins to go on a rampage

Crimson Heart: alright let's see how you like this new attack!! OMEGA SLASH!!!

Akira creates a fancy Omega symbol that then crashes into the giant spider while also destroying the platform of the Tower causing it to crumble to the ground and the webs Noire was trapped in Disintagrates apon the death of the monsterious spider

-~-[Hours later]-~-

at the Leanbox Basilicom the group meets up with the others while the Goddesses talk about the situation Akira isn't looking to well from his last battle

Akira: (damn, did i over do it back there? ugh my head)

Akira faints and Noire rushes over to him in shock of him fainting

Noire: Akira!? *she picks him up abit* please, wake up!!

Compa checks on Akira only for alarming news to be spoken from the creamy blonde young woman

Compa: this is very bad!! Akira some how got poisoned by the Orb he destroyed during the fight!!

Noire's eyes shrink in horror as she heard the news about Akira being poisoned by the Orb

Noire: (NO!! i don't want to lose him!!)

while everyone tries to find out how to cure Akira the scene changes to black

-[Ryuuga's Dimensional Airship]-

Ryuuga is shown looking at a map of Gamindustri as new Towers appear all over Gamindustri and the icon on Leanbox fades from the Map

Ryuuga: hahaha, the Tower in Leanbox has been dealt with this is all according to plan!!

a dark figure comes into the room and gets on one knee when they get to Ryuuga

????: hello master, i have good news the boy has successfully been poisoned by the Miasma Tower he just destroyed

Ryuuga grins at the news but is still wary to Akira's strength and the power of the Goddesses

Ryuuga: the Dimension of Shadows, has allowed me to invade many dimensions but the ones with CPUs seem to have to much Will Power to fall into darkness

the dark figure rises and leaves the room while Ryuuga is thinking of his rule of the dimensions he conquered in the past a world were people use the power of the "Heart", a world were creatures are captured and trained and even a world were video games have become digital worlds people go into

-~-POV Change {Dark Figure}-~-

????: (such a foolish man, i can't believe i have been helping him)

the dark figure is touched by a bright light revealing that she is a version of the Planeptune CPU Candidate from a dimension were she slain all of the other CPUs

Nepgear {Conquest}: (he did try to take over my dimension,but i stopped him before the corruption from Gehaburn got to me as well as the death of my friends and family)

-~-**Chapter End**-~-

_Author's note: _Surprise!! i have been waiting to do this Scenario i thought of for awhile, a sort of "Undertale" type of Scenario were Nepgear our "Chara" replacment in this scenario is sent to a world were she did the peaceful victory of beating the orginal Deity of Sin, while Conquest is the equivalent to the "Genocide" ending in Undertale


	4. Chapter 4: Saving Akira from Death

-~-[Planeptune Hospital]-~-

Akira is seen on a medical bed being monitored by some machines

Noire: what should we do ? if we do nothing he'll die right?

the others look scared about him dying from the toxins of the Miasma

Compa: i never seen anything like this before, it is new to me but i'll try to come up with something………i hope we can save him

Akira looks like he is in pain from the Miasma toxins inside his body as the scene changes

-~-[Ryuuga's Airship]-~-

the Conquest version of Nepgear is seen in a dress that the Nepgear we know and love as innocent would never want to wear becoming more corrupt from the cursed sword Gehaburn it's curse causing the CPUs souls inside the blade become Corrupt as well influencing this version of Nepgear

Nepgear{Conquest}: *her eyes look empty and devoid of emotion* i'll kill the CPUs of this dimension then face myself from this Dimension

Ryuuga is looking happy about his plan working while the Army of Malice is growing to an alarming amount of followers with a evil looking Share Energy meter shown getting filled

the scene cuts to black then changes back to Akira's sleeping body

-~-[Within Akira's Mind]-~-

Akira is shown to be visibly injured inside his Mind

Akira: ngh, d-damn it this Miasma stuff is slowly killing me (huh?)

Akira trudges over to some odd device that has appeared in his Mind it appears to connect to the special item he received by a certain blonde haired Goddess

Akira: how, ngh my head!!

a dark shadow of some kind appears and gains more material to form from the negitive energy in the Miasma

Akira: ………another one of those Nightmares!?

while Akira starts to fight the Miasma Monsters inside his Mind the girls have found a way to create a cure for the Miasma toxins in Akira's body

-~-[Akira's Lab in Arcadia]-~-

the girls have everything ready even have the ingredients for an Anti-toxin for Akira made with a bit of blood from Akira, Share Energy and an empty container

the Goddesses rush back to Akira to cure him of the Miasma Toxins when they get there Akira's body is starting to have physical effects of the Miasma toxins

Compa: i'll need to inject the Anti-toxin into him quickly

Compa gets a syringe and injects the Anti-toxin into Akira's vains while in Akira's Mind the Monsters he was fighting burst into shadowy particles

signifying that he has been cured

Akira: *breathing hard* that was not gonna be good for me

Akira collapses in his Mind while the Goddesses gaurd Akira while he rests

-~-[Back with Ryuuga]-~-

Ryuuga gets his updated data on Akira's health and how he just got cured

Ryuuga: NO!! my plan will not fail now!!

the Conquest version of Nepgear comes into the room wearing a dress that looks like something Nepgear wouldn't usually wear along with heels

Nepgear{Conquest}: you are really going to just keep trying till you lose?

Ryuuga looks at the Corrupted CPU Candidate who is looking exactly how an Evil Nepgear would look with darker colors and an outfit that our usually innocent and kind Nepgear would definitely not want wear

Ryuuga: it doesn't matter, Noire will be mine!! even if i have to kill Akira myself!!

Conquest Nepgear looks at the evil man then leaves the room

-~-[A few days After Akira has been cured]-~-

Akira finally wakes up and is hugged by Noire suddenly while the others look on

Akira: *sweatdrops* uh, Noire? the others are watching

Noire continues to hug him and hugs him tighter

Noire: i don't care, i am just glad you are alive

after she stops hugging him she slaps him in the face

Akira: ow, that hurt *holding his cheek*

Noire pouts while scolding him and the others continue watching

Noire: don't worry me like that again you jerk *tears fall from her eyes* i don't want to lose you Akira

Akira looks away then he looks at the others then he finally grabs Noire's shoulders and kisses her on the lips to comfort her while everyone is shocked at Akira's sudden action even Noire is shocked but relaxes abit

Neptune: whoa, how bold!!

Akira pulls away from the kiss with a blushing Noire who also is screaming internally with embarrassment

the chapter draws to a with a view of another Miasma Tower with another Orb then cuts to black

Shadow is the Light from "A Certain Scientific Accelerator" plays as the ending

the song is accompanied by some scenes of Akira fighting monsters and hanging out with the Goddesses

then the song ends with a shot of Ryuuga's Sinister Presence in Gamindustri shown as a dark shadow

-~-**Chapter End**-~-


	5. Chapter 5: Aphrodisiac Problem!

-~-[Arcadia]-~-

Akira is shown preparing to go and fight Ryuuga but he knows he can't fight him right a way

Akira: (he might expect me too attack him now after he poisoned me)

the Goddesses are also shown in Arcadia helping Akira out the four of them seem a bit out of it though a matter afact they seem to have little pink hearts in their eyes and much to Akira's dismay they keep flirting with him

Akira: (how did it get like this?)

-~-[Some Time Ago]-~-

Akira and the four Goddesses are trying to find a new strange monster they were told about they manage to find it but it attacks the girls with a weird mist attack that caused them to get pink hearts in their eyes

Akira: a-are you four alright!?

the four Goddesses pounce at Akira like they were gonna fight over who gets to be with him

Akira: aaaaah!! h-hey whoa no!! no! no !!

a little while later Akira managed to keep the girls away while he takes care of the monster but it's attacks effects proceeded to effect the four beautiful Goddesses

-~-[Back to the current time]-~-

Noire, Neptune, Blanc and Vert continue to flirt with Akira much to the young man's embarresment

Akira: whoa, hey stop it!! (i need to talk to Compa about this)

Akira calls Compa and a little while after Compa arrives to help and finds out what is going on with the four Goddesses

Compa: looks like the mist you mentioned was some kind of "Aphrodisiac" or Charm attack

Akira blushes hard from learning what is up with them

Akira: so what? are they just gonna keep doing this till i………you know what don't tell me *sighs* i'm on it!!

more time passes and Akira helps the Goddesses with their Aphrodisiac induced needs which they eventually are calmed down but are now emberessed that Akira got to see them like that though Vert is more mature and is now Hugging Akira to her endowed chest

Akira: *muffled* V-Vert c-can't b-breathe!!

Noire: *blushing hard* p-please don't remind me about this later, if you do i'll make you swallow 1000 needles !!

Akira sweatdrops at Noire's threat then he looks at Blanc who is blushing while pouting and is having an internal rant about the monster that caused this mess

Akira: well, we should probably get back to trying to prepare to deal with any attacks from Ryuuga

-~-[Meanwhile on Ryuuga's ship]-~-

Ryuuga collected some of the Aphrodisiac Mist to try and control Noire into marrying him but it seems to have disapated after a while

Ryuuga: (another plan failed, but i will not stop till i marry Black Heart)

-~-[Back With Akira]-~-

Akira and the others get another call about another one of the monsters that can produce the Mist attack

Akira: (here we go again!!)

-~-**Chapter End**-~-

_Author's Note: _Akira had his work cut out for him in this one huh? well i hope you liked this Chapter this one was more comedic though Comedy might be to subjective for people to just laugh at a guy suddenly having a group girls trying to well you get the idea hehe


	6. Chapter 6: Plutia's vist

_Author's note: _this chapter is the return of Plutia being relevant to the storyline so with out further adieu

-~-Game Start!!-~-

In Arcadia Akira is shown preparing to go on a few quests when Plutia in her HDD form suddenly sneaks up on him

Iris Heart: well hello my adorable little man!!

Akira's eye get wide when he looks at the scantly clad Goddess

Akira: *sweatdrops* uh,hey Plutia what is it? (what a stupid question !!)

Plutia suddenly hugs Akira pushing his face into her chest and Akira's face flares up like a tomato

Akira: P-Plutia p-please let me go!?

Plutia then chuckles softly about Akira's sudden submissive side when she is hugging him while transformed

Iris Heart: you certainly seem like you're enjoying this, should i give you a more intimate time with me?

Akira's eyes go wide while his face is glowing bright red

Akira: n-no, this is fine honest!! (i hope she doesn't decide to do something to me!?)

Iris Heart: aw, you're an honest man i kind of like that maybe i should give you a little present

Plutia becomes more flirtatious with her actions which causes Akira to become even redder in the face

Akira: (someone please make this stop it's to much!!)

Plutia continues to flirt with Akira till she causes him to lose control over himself and the scene is switched to a "please stand by" sign with a chibi version of Neptune wearing construction helmet

-~-[Several Hours Later]-~-

Plutia still in HDD is suddenly acting like a little kitten after what happened she even is blushing

Iris Heart: i didn't think you would be such an animal

Akira looks away from her trying to not concede on his choice

Akira: well, you did go overboard with the flirting Plutia

Plutia changed back to her Human form and she is still blushing

Plutia: i'm tired now, hey do you mind if i stay here a while?

Akira: you can do what you want (poor choice of words) well good night Plutia

the two of them go to sleep for the night and when the next day comes the two of them try to not be suspicious about their "activities" they had the night before

-~-[Planeptune]-~-

Akira and Plutia have arrived in Planeptune to meet up with the others for some quests to do together the four Goddesses seem a bit jealous at how close Akira and Plutia are durring the meeting which causes them to confront him

Neptune: you and Plutie seem close Akira, is there a reason maybe one that involves the plot that the Author is planning?

Akira goes red in the face panicking about her suspiciousness

Akira: w-why do you ask!? i didn't have some alone time with her while she was in HDD (me and my big mouth!!)

the four Goddesses suddenly transform into HDD form and charge at Akira while Plutia watches and acts all cute even though she knows what she caused

Akira: whoa whoa whoa, hey wait gaah Noire watch were you're swinging your sword

Akira screams to the sky as the jealous Goddesses chase him around and the chapter draws to a close

-~~**Chapter End**-~-

_Author's note: _Ok this Chapter might be the most Cringy One i have written yet but hey it's my story i can make it as Cringy as i want and no one can stop me!! any way thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy the rest of your day and enjoy the weekend


	7. Chapter 7: VS The Corrupted Beasts pt1

-~-[Outskirts of Planeptune City]-~-

Akira and the others are fighting a Monster that seems infected with the darkness that Ryuuga mentioned the monster roars loudly when Akira hits It with a Bullet

Akira: Damn it, this thing is stronger then i thought!! Neptune you alright!?

Akira then blocks an incoming attack with his sword before getting really angry

Akira: OK I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS STUPID FIGHT!!!

Akira transforms into Crimson Heart and uses his Twin Blades to strike at the monster sending it rearing back from the hit

Crimson Heart: hmph, not so high and mighty now are you!!

Neptune transforms into Purple Heart and Joins Akira

Purple Heart: You really did a number on that thing did you?

Crimson Heart: It's not over yet!!

The Monster gets back up and swats at Akira sending him backwards from the large gale the Monster caused

Crimson Heart: Ngh……damn it, this thing just Won't quit!! (wait, what the!?)

The Monster causes a Vaccum kind of Attack that causes Akira to be swallowed by the beast

Purple Heart: Akira!?

-~-[Within The "Monster"]-~-

Akira finally sees the area inside the Monster light up but it seems mechanical in nature

Crimson Heart: (This thing was a Hellish Mechine all along!!?) I was beaten by a mechine!! I will not live this down …………

-~-[Outside The Mechanical Monstrosity]-~-

The Goddesses are trying to find away to defeat the "Monster" and get Akira out when a Familiar Voice begins speaking

Croire: Man, i wasted all this time to help him get his power to make an interesting history and he gets swallowed any way!! this is lame ……

Everyone glares at the tanned tome who shrugs

Croire: at least he isn't dead, i think?

From with in the Monster Akira's ragefull Scream is heard then exploding out of the Mechanical Beast Akira flies out of it shocking everone that he is alive and that the Giant Monster was a Machine

Nepgear: Aw, why did you have to completely destroy it!!

Akira reverts to his human form and looks at Nepgear

Akira: Sorry Nepgear, my rage just was to high to show much mercy and leave some of the machinery intact.

-~-[Several Hours Later]-~-

Everyone keeps getting called about monsters acting way more violent then they usually are

~Intermission Segment~

Akira: Guess we have our work cut out for us, but it will have to wait for next chapter!!

Neptune: Hey, you finally broke the fourth wall yourself this time!!

Akira:………Damn it!!

-~-**Chapter End**-~-


	8. Chapter 8: VS The Corrupted Beasts pt 2

-~-[Lastation]-~-

Akira and Noire are shown fighting one of the Corrupted Monsters that have started Appearing

Crimson Heart: Ngh, this one is stronger then the one in Planeptune!!

The Monster roars and tries to strike Akira with it's tail missing but causing the ground to splinter and a chunk of the ground almost hits Noire

Crimson Heart: Noire, watch out !!

Noire manages to gaurd from the Attack only getting a small scrape from the Hit

Black Heart: Thanks Akira!!

The two of them Continue to fight the Corrupted Monster till they think they have done enough Damage the Monster but it Then grabs Akira causing strange Dark Energy to flow from the Monster's arms

Crimson Heart: Ngh………what is this!? AAARRRRAAAAGH!!!

The Dark Energy starts to change The Monster into a "Shadow" of Akira's HDD form

Shadow CPU: hahahaha, lord Ryuuga shall be Victorious!!

Akira readies his Twin Swords that then seem to get a new shape Twin Blades curved, like Bladed Boomerangs and he throws them at the Shadow CPU causing it to disapate

Crimson Heart: Enough, this is not how i wanted to spend my time!!

After that a strange Capsule like device falls to the ground which Akira picks up and puts it in His pocket

-~-[Above Gamindustri {No POV}]-~-

A Birds Eye View of Gamindustri is shown with Planeptune,Lastation,Lowee,Leanbox and Arcadia being liberated from the Corruption the Monsters have brought to each of the Nations

The Monsters seem to all form into Shadow Versions of the CPUs and the CPU Candidates when they manage to grab them and use their Dark Energy to Copy the Form of the CPUs and the Candidates

-~-[Several Hours Pass]-~-

Akira has finished helping the Goddesses and has gotten back to Arcadia to check on His sister Blair and if anything has changed there after the Battles

A sudden bright light shines causing the Area to be illuminated

Akira: (whoa, what was that !!?)

Blair: Big Brother!? You need to see This!!

Akira goes to see what Blair has seen then His eyes go wide when he sees what it was

Akira: No way!!

The Chapter draws to a Close Showing a Strange Device with a Slot for a Small Capsule

-~-**Chapter End**-~-

_Author's Note: _this Chapter might be better but i still Know there might be some Problems with any grammer or maybe not enough Punctuation but to be honest that is just my Artistic Choice i know some might not like that but this is my Story Damn it, any way i hope this Chapter managed to entertain you a bit

PS Neptune and Noire will be having a few moments in some Future Chapter (Some might cause Akira to light up in the face from ………seeing them like that)


	9. Chapter 9: Now and Then

_Author's note: _My Stories are written the way they are is cause of my Artistic choices also this Chapter has some Lewd references but nothing to Explicit just some references to Characters (my OC, Neptune and Noire) spending "Quality" time as Neptune would put it "Off Screen"

-~-[Planeptune]-~-

Neptune invited everyone over for the day and it seems she is planning something Special for Akira and Noire what is the Lavender haired Goddess up to ?

Akira: (shouldn't she be working?)

-~-[Short timeskip]-~-

Neptune grabs Akira and Noire taking them away from the sight of the others and while all alone together Neptune, Noire and Akira spend some quality time with each other out of the view of the others

Akira: N-Neptune why are you ……whoa!!

The other two Goddesses Vert and Blanc can hear whats going on with the three of them and Vert is blushing from how lewd they are sounding

Vert: goodness me they certainly are loud

Blanc: *blushing hard but staying composed* You're right they really are quite loud

after a while Neptune, Akira and Noire comeback all three of them looking a bit exhausted but also in a matter of speaking relaxed

Neptune: that actually was fun, huh Noire ?

the black haired goddess is just blushing and trying not to mention that she enjoyed it

Akira: uh, why did you even do this Neptune?

Neptune: well, i sort of thought that Noire could use someone whose more than a friend even though she is a loner

Noire: h-hey!! i am not a Loner!!

Akira sweatdrops at Noire's reaction about being called a Loner

Akira: that's what you're taking from what she just said?

Noire: w-well the other part i don't really mind……i mean it's not like i hated doing that with Neptune And you!!

Akira's eyes go wide while Neptune looks happy about Noire's answer

Akira: *regains composure* any way we can't just be doing this right now we still need to stop Ryuuga from succeeding in capturing and marrying Noire!!

Neptune: oh right i almost forgot about that, hehe

A tick mark appears on Akira's forehead as he glares at Neptune

Akira: you're either lazier than i thought or you're just not paying attention!!

Blanc walks up to Akira with a bit of jealousy apparent on her face and she suddenly kisses him on the lips and Akira gets surprised as the other three Goddeses have shocked faces

Akira: wh-what was that about !?

Blanc: *looks at Akira* are you really as dense as i thought you were!?

Akira realizes that Blanc has developed some passionate feelings for Akira when suddenly Vert walks up and hugs Akira causing his face to be buried in her chest

Vert: You're very popular, even i have begun to have feelings for you

Akira: ……………SERIOUSLY!?

all four Goddesses nod and get closer together with Akira and each other when Nepgear and Uni see this situation they are oddly enough relieved about the outcome while Rom and Ram are just blushing hard

Akira: alright, already I get it please give me some room to breathe at least!!

-~-[Meanwhile]-~-

A Young Woman is seen taking care of her Guitar in her Guitar Case the Young Woman pulls back her Light Blue locks and looks up remembering her friends who helped her become less Timid this Woman is none other than Lyrica AKA 5pb

5pb: (i wonder if i should go see them?)

As she finishes dealing with her Guitar she keeps thinking about visiting Neptune and the others Since she got back from a trip away from the Main lands of Gamindustri

-~-[Else Where]-~-

A gate way from another Dimension opens up releasing more Shadowy Monsters within the Virtua Forest causing the area to Start to be Corrupted by the Viral infection from the other Dimension

The Chapter ends with a Shadowy Monster being shown with a terrorfiying look to it

-~-**Chapter End**-~-

_Author's note: _alright another Chapter is done, please Remember that some lack of Punctuation marks is mostly Artistic Choice and done Intentionally sure it might be hard to Read but i have my own style so i guess what i want say is i am doing this for Fun and to relieve some stress thank you for reading and please enjoy your day or evening or night depending on the time you are reading this


	10. Chapter 10: Ryuuga's Downfall

_Author's note: _This will be the last Chapter of this Arc of the story

in this chapter there is a bit of a change

{…} = Music playing

-~-On to the Main Event!!-~-

Akira and the others have been working on getting stronger and even has Revealed to each other their feelings but now they are shown in HDD form flying to Ryuuga's Ship

-~-[Inside the Ship]-~-

Nepgear {Conquest}: they have come to us it seems, are you sure we should be just letting this happen Ryuuga?

Ryuuga: tch, this is not gonna stop me ………*dark energy flows from him*

Ryuuga transforms into a set of Dark Purple Armor complete with a helmet with a dark red visor

Ryuuga: let this be known that this world will not be able to be saved!!

Akira throws his Boomerang Blades at the Ship smashing the Windshield of it and the blades return to Akira

Crimson Heart: this is the end for you Ryuuga!!

Ryuuga: I promise you that this is only the beginning!!! once i defeat you I will make The Goddess of Lastation my bride!!

Akira begins to fight Ryuuga at full strength while the others take care of any lackys Ryuuga still has

Crimson Heart: This will still be the last time you try to take one of the people I care about!!

Ryuuga: Hahaha, you still think i can lose to you!?

{Betting it all begins playing}

Crimson Heart: I'll defeat you and protect Noire from your Darkness, by fighting it with my own Darkness!!

Akira Attacks with his Twin Blades while also throwing them like Boomerangs

Ryuuga: !? (impossible were is all that energy coming from!?)

An image of Akira's first enemy Yami appears then changes into images of Akira with the others and fighting Monsters in a Montage which Ryuuga sees while panicking by how much energy Akira is gaining from the Memories of his Adventures so far

Ryuuga: n-no, i can't lose now i'm so close!! grrrraaaaaaaah!!!

Ryuuga's Dark Energy begins to pulse around him in a scrambled Aura

Ryuuga: Rrraaaaaagh!!!!

Crimson Heart: *blocking the energy away* (he must be becoming unstable!!)

Akira then knocks out Ryuuga and heads to the Power Core of the Airship

-~-[With the 4 Goddesses]-~-

the four Goddesses are fighting off some of Ryuuga's minons then they hear a loud sound from Ryuuga's Airship which subsicently explodes worrying them about Akira's safety till out from the smoke and the falling debris of the Airship he flies only with a bit of damage from the destruction of the Airship

All: Akira, you're alright!!

Crimson Heart: Well other than some Scratches i'm fine!!

-~-[Some Time Later in Arcadia]-~-

Akira is shown looking at the strange device while holding the Capsule Key device he got before and puts it into the Device's slot for the Capsule then it causes the Device to break through the ground revealing a Dimension traveling Vehicle and the final Chapter ends with Akira telling everyone about the Vehicle he discovered and then a odd emblem is shown on the screen of the Vehicle's Equipment

-~-**End of Arc 3**-~-

_Author's note: _alright this Arc is done next Arc will have some special stuff

inspired by the game Series Kingdom Hearts and some others so stay tuned for that, thank you for reading and please enjoy the rest of your day depending on the time read this


End file.
